


Short Track

by thepilot



Series: Olympic Gold [2]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Olympics, Alternate Universe - Sports, First Meetings, M/M, Mild Language, Olympics, Speed Skating, Sports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 13:56:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13296312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilot/pseuds/thepilot
Summary: Cassian is working concessions at an ice rink where athletes are training for the Olympics.





	Short Track

Working concessions while athletes were preparing for the Olympic trials were at least less boring than working the open skate. At least, that’s what Cassian kept trying to tell himself as he started to doze off leaning on the counter once more. Did athletes need to get up this early? At least the fryer being on for French toast sticks was heating the little concessions booth up.

With a great big yawn, Cassian made himself his second instant cappuccino of the morning. The damn thing had at least 30 grams of sugar in it, but it just didn’t seem to be helping. He nearly did a spit take when he saw just what athletes were using the ice this morning: speed skaters. It was nice to watch the figure skaters, but watching speed skaters in their skin-tight bodysuits was a whole new experience for Cassian since he’d gotten the extra job a few months ago.

He leaned over the counter to watch: just a handful of skaters with one coach. The longer he watched, however, the further over the counter he seemed to be leaning. One skater was slightly more petite than the others, still built, but his goggles were endearingly cute. The other skaters had glasses on but this one, no, he had goggles on.

After about half an hour of constant laps, and “Goggles” and the other skaters took a bit of a break to catch their breaths and grab drinks. Goggles pulled his headgear off and pulled his hood down to reveal a mass of dark hair tucked into a messy bun, and apparently unzip his suit down a ways? A bit too far than should have been legal? Just as Cassian was about to fall out of the concession stand, Goggles looked over at him. A brief glance and he turned his head, but enough eye contact that Cassian did, indeed, fall right over the ledge. He was lucky to not break anything. And even luckier that it seemed no one saw him. Oh no, he was wrong. Goggles saw him. And he was now rushing off the ice towards Cassian (who had already made it to an upright position and was promptly attempting to look like he was checking on the condiments outside).

“Hey, hey. Are you alright? I saw you take a spill,” Goggles said, his skates clapping as he ran over to Cassian.

“Oh. Yeah. Fine. Just needed to restock some stuff.”

“Do you not have a door to this thing?” Goggles asked, looking genuinely concerned as he craned his head to look for an entrance to the stand. Cassian kept fighting against the urge to turn around and make actual eye contact: the suit already left little to the imagination. Having it unzipped left a lot to desire to be imagined.

“Yes. I just. It’s. You should get back to your coach. He’s staring at you and flailing his arms.” At least it was the truth. And kept Cassian from mentioning he was actually just a klutz.

For some reason, Goggles started blushing and fidgeting with his goggles. “Oh he’s…uh…oh he’s fine. H-he, actually sent me out here. To ask how you are. H-he sees you, working the concessions when he’s here coaching. Well he’s a coach. Damnit that made no sense. Anyway, he’s been trying to get me to do some short track. I usually do long track but he thought it’d be good for me to…with it being so cold and he wanted me to meet yoouuuu-come here. To train. Yeeeesss. Anyway, you’re busy, I should get back. To the training. Bye,” Goggles said, his skates making the clippy-clap noise.

Cassian was absolutely dumb-founded. On closer inspection, he did recognize the coach. Had actually sold him a coffee and a hot dog many a time. But this random skater, this Goggles with his chest partially exposed and incredibly cute with his nervous talking, was sent out here, by his coach, nonetheless, to talk to Cassian. Really?

Shit. How long had he been standing staring at nothing with the ketchup bottle in his hand? He quickly dashed back into the concessions and picked up his phone, but he was absolutely not using it as a convenient place to focus his gaze when he was caught staring at Goggles. So when the training session ended and Goggles emerged from the locker room, frustratingly sweaty and wearing a matching track suit, his bag slung over his shoulder, Cassian was absolutely not pretending he was looking at the weather. At all.

“C-can I get a Gatorade? The purple kind?” Goggles asked quietly and politely. Cassian feigned being drawn to attention, and hastily shoved his phone in his pocket as he grabbed a bottle from the small fridge behind the counter.

“So do you skate, too?” Goggles asked as Cassian rang him up. He just had to be a talker, didn’t he? Cassian only had a few weaknesses when it came to dating, and one of them happened to be talkers. Cassian was much more of a listener, one to appreciate someone’s company. Goggles was just going to absolutely ruin him...

“Uh…uh no. Actually. I’ve never even been on the ice. Dancing is more my thing. I play a little guitar, too.” Cassian shrugged.

Goggles nearly choked on the Gatorade he was already drinking. “You’re serious? You work at an ice rink and you’ve never even been skating?”

“No,” Cassian shrugged.

“Can I ask you something? Please don’t take this the wrong way, but can I show you? I'm only training here for a few weeks, but...there’s open skate tonight. Can I take you? You can say no, I don’t even know you, other than everything my coach tells me about you, and it doesn’t have to be anything I just…it’s kinda silly you work here and don’t skate.”

Cassian wanted to take it the wrong way. Wanted Goggles to show him a lot of things. Wanted it to be something, a lot of things more than just learning how to skate. But he just shrugged his shoulders and said “sure.” He hoped he didn’t sound too eager, but he wasn’t exactly sure he hadn’t just yelled his response.

Goggles lit up and passed Cassian the money for his drink. “Great! I can meet you here. They don’t allow speed skates for open skate so we’ll both have to rent a stinky pair but it’ll be fun. See you later, Cassian!” Goggles called out, nearly skipping to the exit.

How in the hell did he know Cassian’s name? Damn his coach was good. And Cassian was about to get a coach of his own. And private skating lessons. He picked up his phone and started frantically searching for Goggles’ real name. Shit.

Bodhi Rook, aged 25. Top seed for long track in the 10000M and hopeful for the gold at the Olympics. Damn 10000M is a long time. But Cassian couldn’t wait to cheer on his future new boyfriend. He just hoped he had enough money to make it to South Korea. Or possibly just pay for his admission to open skate tonight...


End file.
